Uploaden (FileZilla)
Uploaden (via FileZilla) Hier kan je zien hoe je dus moet uploaden met FileZilla. Heuj! Wat heb je nodig? #portfoliomap #gebruikersnaam en wachtwoord van SIN #FileZilla (te downloaden op: https://filezilla-project.org/) Voor je begint #Zorg dat je portfoliomap op je computer in orde is. Dat wil zeggen, alles heeft de juiste structuur en staat op de juiste plaats. Anders gaat het uiteraard straks ook online niet correct werken. #Zorg er verder zeker voor dat ALLE bestanden waarnaar je in bepaalde pagina’s linkt (bijvoorbeeld observatieverslagen, lesvoorbereidingen, afbeeldingen etc), ook IN je portfoliomap staan. Als het gebruikte materiaal niet mee online staat, gaan de links ook niet werken uiteraard. Je kan niet online iets bekijken dat enkel lokaal op jouw computer staat (thank God, als het zo simpel was om iemand zijn computer uit te pluizen via het internet amaaai). Hoe? Via deze manier ga je dus leren hoe je je portfolio kan uploaden via de “officiële” weg, nl. met behulp van FileZilla. *Open FileZilla *Log in op je SIN account. Dit doe je door bovenaan de volgende gegevens in te vullen: thumb :: Host: sin.khk.be :: Username: gebruikersnaam (spreekt voor zich) :: Password: wachtwoord (spreekt al helemaal voor zich) :: Port: dit mag leeg blijven :: En dan op ‘Quickconnect’ klikken. :: *Als je succesvol bent ingelogd, krijg je "Directory Listing Succesful" te zien in het venstertje onder je inloggegevens en niets van rode foutmeldingen. thumb *Wanneer je bent ingelogd, ga je zien dat je eigenlijk 2 delen hebt in je programma: links wat er op je computer staat (lokaal) en rechts wat er op je webruimte staat (remote). Als dit niet duidelijk is, kijk even naar de afbeelding. thumb|left|Groen = lokaal/wat er op de computer staat; Rood = remote/wat er op je webruimte staat *Vervolgens ga je moeten selecteren wat je waar wil gaan uploaden * Als je juist door je mappen hebt genavigeerd, kan je gaan uploaden. *Selecteer op je computer (het linkse deel dus) je portfolio map. *Rechtklik op de mapthumb *Selecteer 'Upload' (je kan ook de map gewoon slepen naar je webruimte) *Nu krijg je normaal een venster waarin staat dat hetgeen je wil uploaden al bestaat. FileZilla vraagt of de reeds bestaande portfolio moet overschreven worden of niet. Dit is dus positief! Dit wil zeggen dat je op de juiste plaats gaat uploaden. Als je dit venster NIET krijgt, zit je verkeerd (tenzij je portfolio niet meer op je webruimte staat en het effectief de eerste keer is dat je dit upload). *Klik in het venster 'Overwrite' aan. Onderaan klik je ineens ook 'Apply to current queue only' aan. Dit gaat er voor zorgen dat FileZilla dezelfde actie, overschrijven dus, gaat gebruiken voor alles wat je nu wil uploaden. Anders zou je voor elke pagina/bestand opnieuw moeten aangeven dat FileZilla mag overschrijven en dat zou nog irritanter zijn dan Kompozer is om mee te werken (and that says a lot).thumb *Klik op 'Ok' *Nu ga je onderaan in FileZilla vanalles zien gebeuren. Daar kan je zien wat er eigenlijk aan het uploaden is. *Nu nog even checken of er in het tabje 'Failed Transfers' niets staat en dan ben je klaar Voila! Je portfolio staat online! Dansen Hannelore